


Sail on a Silver Mist

by snarechan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Chases, Double Agents, Italy, M/M, Talon Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: Gabriel, alongside Sombra and Jack, are tasked by Talon with retrieving the world's next big development in nanotechnology.Not a single thing goes as planned. It never does.





	Sail on a Silver Mist

**Author's Note:**

> I just _really_ wanted to write about Jack's in-game venom skin, okay.
> 
> Seriously, this just started as me wanting to incorporate the look and write about a badass car chase while reaper76 argue like the old married couple they are. I feel like my entire writing career centers on that line of Mr. Brightside's 'how did it end up like this?' by The Killers because I went from a one-off scene to an entire analogy. wtf is even wrong with me.
> 
> I tried not to info-dump and spread out the semi-alternate universe lore I've made up for this fic, but I don't know if I'll ever have the opportunity to expand on it. So I caved and included as much as possible. Despite how I'd love to continue the story it's hardly fleshed out and I didn't want to potentially leave anything out. 
> 
> Alternately, if something doesn't make sense please let me know and I'll lay out all the facts since, as I stated above, I'm not sure if I'll keep world building and delving into the concept. I don't mind spilling the beans _outside_ the fic, since comments/replies don't require the same air of mystery that weaving an interesting story does.
> 
> And before I forget: the entirety of this monster was edited by my dear friend Glyphenthusiast, who goes by the name GoreCorset/CorsetJinx on here. They're a stupendous writer in their own write, so check them out if you have a chance! 
> 
> * Please hover over any non-English words for a translation! For mobile users, the translations are also listed at the bottom of the story, in the end notes.

At Gabriel's entrance there were only two other Talon representatives seated at the conference table, the sight of which raised his defenses exponentially. It was business as usual when the place was full of gluttonous figureheads or council members – the exchanging of money for favors for information. By that reasoning he'd much rather a crowd than so few individuals in the large room.

The less in number, the more feasibly Gabriel wasn't going to like the surprise he was in for.

"Reaper," the woman at the head of the table addressed him. Her appearance was fuzzy, consisting of blurred hues as the scrambler wreaked havoc on her streamed image. In doing this line of work Gabriel had learned that Jene Park, the company chief of apmTV.kr, didn't do anything by halves. Even with all of Talon's vast resources and security measures, she retained her paranoia. "We have a particular task that requires your expertise."

"I'd hope so," Gabriel said, assuming a relaxed stance and joining his hands at the small of his back. He wanted to remain standing, facing away from the wall but within range of the exit. Gabriel wasn't stupid, either.

The implication that they best not be wasting his valuable time had Jene tersely nodding her head at the other presence in the room. At her signal the omnic known as Auto J-A22, one of Talon's lead strategists, slid a tablet in his direction. Gabriel inclined his head to peer down at the screen. There were articles spread out, some layered on top of each other. Most of them were front-page headlines speculating about 'The Ops Project', a miracle constructive device that was currently in development.

Gabriel keyed in on the words 'nano' and 'tech' instantly.

"Exactly," Jene said as she took notice of the way Gabriel stiffened upon reading the editorials. She may have turned her chin up, but it was difficult to confirm with just her profile to go by. Leaning forward, her hands folded in front of wherever she was.

"My reporters think they have ascertained the latest in ZETA's progress. With the help of their star scientific engineer, the corporation may soon be capable of reconstructing _anything_ with the smallest amount of resources possible. A single scrap of material in even the most remote location could allow them to rebuild vast structures for reduced costs and lowered emissions. It's predicted that such a breakthrough may rival the accomplishments of Vishkar's hard-light technology. As you can imagine, the comparison is… _unfortunate_ and ill-timed."

"A kidnapping, then?" he inquired. It was a ploy to drive the meeting along, rather than Gabriel's actual guess. There weren’t any leads on ZETA's owner or its 'star scientific engineer', but he wasn't about to rule it out.

"A heist," Jene corrected. "The board has conveyed to me that it's in Talon's best interests to acquire the prototype if there is one, but otherwise the technical specifications and records of their research will suffice. There are staff members already in place to replicate and reconfigure these particular nanomachines for the organization's purposes."

 _Ah_ , Gabriel thought as the notion clicked into place. He was living proof that such technology was still within the infant stages of analysis. The few accounts that Jene's staff and other news outlets had gleaned remained vague, leading Gabriel to believe that whatever ZETA was doing just skimmed the surface in a field that many were struggling to overcome. It was cause for both concern and intrigue as the first entity in almost a decade boasted working on advancements.

With the operation clarified, Auto J-A22 tapped the tabletop and brought up a holo-image. A summary of the mission perimeters displayed above their heads. The omnic enlarged critical points of interest as they explained, "The only servers containing all the data and any other resources relating to the project are being relocated to a larger facility later tonight. You and your team have an estimated twenty minute window to gain access and steal what you can."

Gabriel skimmed the information; he knew the finer details were forwarded to his personal HUD for him to study in depth before the mission proper. Obtaining the materials didn't concern him so much as _who_ he was going to be paired with. Sombra came as no surprise, given the nature of the job ahead, but the other name on the list confirmed his earlier suspicions.

He really, _really_ didn't like surprises.

"You said this was a heist," Gabriel hedged.

"That is correct," Jene said, her outline stock still and giving the illusion of an impenetrable brick wall.

"A successful one entails stealth and heavy vigilance." He paused, although Gabriel knew he couldn't for too long or risk intense scrutiny. All the same, he had to choose his words carefully. Gabriel didn't want anyone questioning the matter too hard, but he would be remiss if he wasn't cautious. "Are you certain he's… _lucid_ enough to accompany us? Wouldn't Widowmaker be more suitable for co-ops?"

"Discretion is not required," Auto J-A22 said in her stead. Gabriel refrained from showing any outward signs of surprise; however the words were enough to startle him. Talon thrived because of its expert obscurity and anonymity, thus it was rare for any of the organization’s participants to agree on such extreme measures. It was inevitable sometimes, but many at the top considered it too messy or uncouth, not wanting to deal with the fallout due to how expensive cover-ups or misdirection could cost them.

This might explain Jene's involvement, he mused. She'd been assigned to her home country, as Jene's influence was strongest in South Korea, but she wasn't without control in other media hubs across the globe. If the need arose, she could delay, downplay, or altogether _erase_ most evidence of Talon's involvement.

It would be an interesting turn of events if this were true. The new angle had Gabriel curious just how important the nanotech actually was and how bad the number crunchers assumed this operation was calculated to go.

"Should the worst outcome arise, your instructions are to destroy everything by any means necessary. We cannot allow Ops to proceed without first developing it ourselves," Auto J-A22 continued.

"Again, let me work with Widowmaker," Gabriel persisted. "If the data is unable to be retrieved, her proven skill set will be a better asset."

Auto J-A22 started to say, "That operative is not avail—"

" _No_. The council feels that, in compensation for their efforts at _your_ behest, it is time that their investment be put to the test," Jene interrupted. The sharp, metal tips of Gabriel's right glove dug into his wrist at the cold remark. "Banshee's studies have shown positive results and the council is confident that a viable solution has been found. There is absolutely no reason to delay field trials any further. Now it's suggested you assemble your taskforce and prepare yourselves."

Gabriel stood there a minute, intentionally drawing out the moment until it was clear Jene was intent on yelling at him. With a deep growl of, " _Understood_ " his form began to leak the smoke-like substance he’d become known for and then dissolved to disappear into the vents. It would be the quickest way to the R&D division and away from company figureheads sent to play entitled messenger.  
  
  
  
  
Moira was already deep in her work when Gabriel slipped into her lab. The supply tank and harness she was renowned for wearing in combat was missing. In its place she'd slipped a white coat overtop her Oasis uniform, which meant that Moira must have arrived just recently. She was too engrossed in her task to hear Gabriel as he materialized behind her.

There was a deadline looming and Gabriel shouldn't be wasting time, yet he waited to be noticed. Not out of courtesy, as his inclination to be generous to Moira fluctuated on a daily basis. Whatever he'd hoped to accomplish was dashed as she spotted his reflection on her SMART board. Moira merely slid her eyes askance at his image without turning around.

"May I be of assistance, Gabriel?" Moira asked neutrally. Her fingers didn't stop inputting numbers and rewriting calculations.

He scoffed and said, "You know why I'm here."

"Hn. Is that so?" she asked, her lilted tone sounding an irritating mix of amused and clipped. Neither of which Gabriel cared to have directed towards him at the moment.

"Is Venom ready or _not?_ " Gabriel snapped. While often short, his patience could usually be tempered – just not _today_. The update of other developments without his prior knowledge or involvement had him rearing for answers.

"See for yourself." A few inputs on the board and the equations in front of her vanished to be replaced with a live camera feed. It was recording the inside of a sealed off room, the entirety of it plain and white except for the single figure of Jack Morrison standing strong and whole in the center.

Gabriel didn't realize he'd teleported several feet until he was able to easily reach out and touch the screen. He laid his palm flat, fingers splayed, over the scene as if he could physically feel Jack through the footage. Gabriel's voice deepened through the modulator in his white bone mask as he demanded, "How many hours has he been like this?"

"Hours? Try five days," she said. If Moira was the cause for Jack's improvements then she had every right to be smug. Since the explosion in Switzerland, Jack's subsequent injuries were so severe his health had steadily deteriorated.

He shared in Gabriel's trials through the Soldier Enhancement Program, but in Jack's case the changes were only enough to keep him _alive_. If what he'd slowly become could be considered as such. After the decline, Jack was functional at less than six hours a span. His last stint with the doctors and scientific staff treating him hadn't gone well…and landed Jack in 'observation', which was just another fancy word for captivity.

Moira came up to stand beside him and steepled her fingers. "It's ingenious, really. I was able to retrofit my biotic toolkit to provide him with the necessary components his physic was lacking. During these beginning phases it's limited, of course, and to prevent overtaxing himself I must replenish—"

With a low snarl, Gabriel clenched both hands. His claws scraped dangerously as he sought to cut off her no doubt superior sounding, long-winded lecture. Gabriel had to loom near her since the full force of his glare was lost under his disguise. It was the sole reason he attributed to Moira's rolling of the eyes rather than her cowering from him.

After muttering in Gaeilge, she condescendingly said, "His  _suit_ , Gabriel. With a combination of my genetic engineering and pressure equal to the chamber he's been contained, he is able to retain a semblance of his previous form for an extended period."

 _But not_ , he realized dejectedly, _because Jack has conscious control._ This was the first in a long while that Gabriel had seen Jack close to what he once was. A part of him was so relieved to see some progress in Jack's recovery that it was borderline painful, whereas the rest of Gabriel was apprehensive. He couldn't help but wonder how long this had been in development and why he was just now learning about it.

"Is it optimized for combat?" Gabriel asked, when what he was really posing was the question of whether or not Jack was capable of holding his own.

Moira's brows furrowed. "Unlike my battle attire it is purely for sustenance. As for Venom… Mock evaluations have shown consistent return in his mobility and his reaction to outside stimuli is above average in conjunction with the suit, but it's hard to say without further analysis. Why?"

The fact Moira had been placed as out of the loop as him didn't lessen the blow. Gabriel expressed his contempt as he said, "In their infinite wisdom, some of our peers insist on Venom's involvement with the next mission."

"That is…" For the first time, Moira wavered in her explanations. It could be concern for the safety of her patient, but more likely than that was her fear of losing a test subject in mid-development. "This is only an _interim_ fix. He will need to be outfitted with additional armor, as the suit is not equipped to withstand pinpoint force. If he's reckless and the suit is damaged, the results would be…"

"What?" Gabriel demanded.

"Disastrous. _Obviously_." She shrugged. "Should a breach occur there's a self-defense mechanism that, when activated, will generate a temporary seal. Do keep in mind that it _cannot_ withstand additional exertion and is only designed to hold until he's secured, preferably in a portable isolation chamber, which I advise you have available to him on your excursion."

 _Comforting_ , he thought glumly. There was no worse way to assess the integrity of something than on the fly, and when it involved Jack he couldn't be more leery.

His focus was forced outward as he saw movement on the video feed. Some grunts were attempting to corral Jack into following them once the cell was unlocked. Gabriel assumed they were present to outfit him in the aforementioned gear and brief Jack on the upcoming assignment.

They did so to mixed results.

"Go on. And if you'd be so kind, please do report back with any interesting findings," Moira instructed, idly waving him away with a limp hand. She replaced the violence happening on the board with the formulas from earlier. Gabriel didn't bother with a farewell; were he even so inclined, Moira was lost to her work and wouldn't have responded.  
  
  
  
  
"You're awfully antsy," Sombra observed. She'd taken up residence on a small stack of boxes, legs crisscrossed. Another couple of crates were piled in front of her to create a makeshift table where she could dismantle, clean, and reassemble her machine pistol. Sombra's hands expertly moved as her eyes slid in his direction.

Gabriel stopped tapping his foot – even if it _was_ too late to hide his anxiety. He kept his arms in place across the planes of his chest as he leaned against the exterior of the dropship assigned to them. They were waiting for their final teammate to arrive while the grounds crew inspected the aircraft. He was tempted to refuse engaging her, but Sombra would needle him relentlessly if she weren't entertained soon.

"You need to be on your guard tonight."

"Pcht! What for?" Sombra locked in the last piece of her gun, it hitting home with a sharp _clack_. Turning her wrist, she sighted down the barrel to ensure that it was assembled together correctly. "We're never tasked with measly snag-and-grabs anymore! We should count ourselves so lucky to be paid the ridiculous amount we are for a job this easy."

"Right," Gabriel droned. " _Easy._ "

Satisfied with her handiwork, Sombra let the weapon dangle from one hand as she rested her chin on the other. Her tone was casual, but Sombra's curiosity was blatant as she asked, "Always so suspicious… What makes you think what we're about to do will be any different?"

"Don't pretend like you don't have any theories," Gabriel said.

"About the mission or why you're so restless?" Sombra's smirk grew into a grin, showing some extra teeth. "Although, I suppose I have a guess that might entail _both_."

To the far side of the hanger an elevator indicator chimed, sounding the arrival of the lift. The double doors slid open to reveal a squad of three fully outfitted Talon operatives – one in front and another in the back, with the third 'escorting' their charge.

For most it would be difficult to read Jack's mannerisms, but surrounded by armed goons, his hands shackled by hardlight cuffs, and in the center of enemy territory Gabriel could tell just how raging _pissed off_ he was. He took notice of the way Jack's compression suit roiled, and Gabriel suspected it wasn't just muscle bunching and unclenching underneath. Jack's sense of control must be fresh if he wasn't accustomed to the feel of his returned body. In more ways than one, Jack was contained like a ticking time bomb.

"Oooh. And there's an answer right now," Sombra crooned.

She didn't tease him further or stop Gabriel as he grabbed the gear beside him – a duffle bag that he slung over one shoulder and a leather jacket. There wasn't much that Talon entrusted to Jack at the moment, only what Gabriel could raid from the armory in additional tactical supplies and standard artillery. Moira had insisted the suit she'd helped to design came outfitted with its own backup measures, but considering the source Gabriel's concerns weren't alleviated in the least. Not to mention he was contending with Jack's natural pension for rushing into things and throwing the first punch.

Case in point: as Gabriel met the group halfway it was evident that _all_ of the Talon agents had been in the middle of a scuffle. Their uniforms were in various states of disarray, with scuff marks and scrapes on the hard plates of their armor. The person leading Jack by the arm even had a crack in their headgear.

"Release him," Gabriel ordered. Then, with more confidence than Gabriel actually felt, he said, "He won't be giving us anymore trouble. _Will you_ , Venom?" Expectantly, he held a heavy coat out to Jack by a single claw, trying to convey ' _trust in me and follow my lead, please don't be careless for once._ '

Gabriel prayed it wasn't a little too much to ask.

There was a tense moment in which the agents started to shift uncomfortably, before Jack inclined his helmeted head toward the agent closest to him and pinned them with the full force of his blank visor. Jack's back rippled and then settled. That Jack acquiesced to his passive request was an immense relief, but Gabriel kept it hidden.

The operative with the deactivation code accepted the show as good enough submission, too, or was rightly terrified of Jack and willing to appease him. In any other situation such disrespect would have miffed Gabriel given that _his_ word hadn't persuaded them. Whichever the case, they obeyed and unlocked the cuffs. Once free, the mere motion of Jack cracking his knuckles sent the entire lot of them retreating in double-time.

Now that they were alone, Gabriel insistently held the clothing item closer. Jack wrenched the jacket away and held it at arm's length. He stretched the material to examine the design on the back of it – a black and blue head depicting a cobra – and froze in place. Without putting on the coat, Jack gradually lifted his helmet to regard Gabriel in silent insistence.

Palms up, Gabriel shrugged. "Don't blame me. You weren't forthcoming with a codename. I improvised." Jack kept motionless. "Company policy – everyone needs to stick to a theme. You have to admit it adds to the threatening mystique." When Jack _still_ didn't waver, Gabriel huffed deeply enough that a tendril of black drifted out from under his mask. "Come on already. You can finish prepping on the carrier while we brief you properly."

Shaking his head, Jack carried the jacket in a clenched fist as he fell into step with him. They made their way to the aircraft. Sombra was onboard, having claimed a seat and curled her feet up underneath. She brightened at the sight of them, her many digital screens blinking out at once as she offered a five-finger wave. Slyly, she said, "Hola! You must be the infamous  _Venom_ I've heard tell of from Reaper."

She emphasized his handle in such a way that she might as well have spelled out Jack's name in addition to his full title and in all capital letters.

Her snooping would be the next death of him, although it saved Gabriel on time in this instance. He'd never had to read her in as _she_ approached _him_ with her own findings, as figuring out people's private business was her favorite pastime. Back then Sombra had accused Gabriel of being slipshod in his endeavors and assuring him that no one else knew of Jack's presence all in one breath. Her reasons for assisting him remained her own, but she was strangely protective of Jack's information and Gabriel wasn't about to push her, even as she tested the last of his waning tolerance.

Jack had been so disfigured by the explosion he'd been nigh recognizable and the all-body suit hadn't changed that. If Gabriel had his way no one else in Talon would ever find out, either. Should the organization discover they had _two_ commanders of the Watch variety it'd be a shitshow.

At the jovial greeting Jack stopped, almost missing a step. Gabriel took the opportunity to say, “She’s clean. Annoying, but reliable.” Jack didn't reply to either of them as he finished making his way onto the airplane. Across from Sombra was another bank of seats and he opted to pick one of those.

Not deterred yet, she said, "That’s right! If you haven't heard I'm Sombra, the resident computer guru, professional hacker, and fashionista." When she was ignored, Sombra glowered accusingly at Gabriel, like the treatment was his entire fault. "I should have figured anyone _you_ partnered with would be just as gloomy as you are. You're not _infectious_ , are you?"

"Cut the chatter," Gabriel snapped.

The boarding platform rose and locked into place behind him, signaling their takeoff. He gripped the ceiling strap rather than sit down, bidding until they were safely in the air. Having leveled off, the duffle bag Gabriel had toted until now was tossed in Jack's direction. The other man's arm shot out and caught it one-handed; good to know his reflexes and coordination weren't shot to hell.

Jack had been provided some standard issue clothes, like fatigues and gloves, but inside the bag were a set of greaves and hard chest armor for extra padding. As he scrounged through the contents a pleased hiss escaped through the filters of Jack's helmet. Gabriel could guess what he'd discovered, it confirmed a second later when Jack pulled out a pistol and its thigh holster. Some health supplies and additional ammo, along with a knife, were all Gabriel could secure on such short notice.

The both of them had worked with less during the Omnic Crisis, but their successes did not leave him pleased with Jack's odds. If he'd been evaluating his limits then Gabriel wasn't privy to the results. There was no telling if his superior endurance and agility were up to par. Gabriel would have preferred Jack in a secured position, like support, somewhere on the fringes of the mission. Unfortunately, the limited size of their strike team required multitasking and a huge amount of finesse. Already, Gabriel was calculating how best to split their forces and utilize them best.

In the meantime, while Jack attached the various belts and straps holding his new equipment to his person, Sombra typed into the center console. A red hologram lit up a worldwide map. An icon representing their aircraft and the path they were taking blinked along the globe, with a round indicator ending in Venice, Italy.

Jack and him were quiet during her reiteration of the job ahead. Most likely, the other man was committing her words to memory and preparing for what was to come; whereas Gabriel felt an unease resurfacing at the reminder of where they were heading. The headquarters for ZETA, an Italian-based conglomerate, was not so far from another site he was all too intimately familiar with.

A few years ago, in the same city, Talon had tasked Gabriel with taking out their known associate Antonio Bartalotti.

During the fledgling stages of Gabriel's infiltration of the organization, under the guise of a jaded insider intent on going rogue, Moira's true benefactors had fallen for his bait. She'd approached him with the option of getting rid of Antonio in exchange for an entry into Talon. According to certain members, Antonio had been overstepping his reach and getting lax. His orders to seek and destroy _two_ Overwatch divisions as they closed in on his weapons smuggling business, without the approval from the rest of Talon, and making such an unprecedented public spectacle had been Antonio's undoing.

Gabriel had been open to the initiation offer. In fact he'd justified it as a win-win scenario. Ridding the world of a kingpin arms dealer and faking his way into Talon? The same group that had gained dangerous repertoire and undermined both Overwatch and Blackwatch for _months?_ A tactical no brainer. Moira, his unsuspecting contact for Talon, would even be present to bear witness to his deeds and verify the hit, guaranteeing Gabriel's way in.

Jack, his only confidant of the plan, hadn't been so agreeable. He'd been the _opposite_ of agreeable. The vast majority of their fights behind closed doors had actually centered on Gabriel's intentions to personally go undercover, rather than the false rumors that led to more than one front page speculation about their 'waning affiliation' after the war efforts and 'drastically differing viewpoints' on the world stage.

He wondered if Jack was remembering any of that as they got closer and closer to Venice.

A wheezing crackle drew Gabriel back to the present. It was the speaker embedded in Jack's helmet, it turning his words tinny and drawing them out as he spoke. Planting his hands on his knees, Jack addressed his inquiry directly to Gabriel. "Alright. What'sss the play?"

"He can talk!" Sombra said, voicing Gabriel's own thoughts; albeit much more sarcastic. Hearing Jack made an inner part of Gabriel that he didn't even know was clenched unravel. "But Venom's right. Your orders, oh-fearsome-leader?"

They looked to him for instructions. To compound the situation, their aircraft touched down and their pilot broadcasted their arrival. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder as the hatch disengaged and lowered to the ground. Ready or not, it was game on.

"I'll scout on ahead," Gabriel announced. To Sombra, he said, "You and Venom head for the designated rendezvous point and secure the location. I don't want anyone getting in our way before we've even begun."

The longer strands of Sombra's hair bounced as she shook her head, a protest forming on her lips. He'd anticipated her objections. Since she was often in charge of surveillance and covert infiltration, with him moving in for 'disposal', the switch in roles would not go unquestioned. Lumping her with another agent could be argued as slowing her down, also.

Gabriel didn't hang around to hear her complaints. With the rear exit open, Gabriel was permitted to slip away as a wraith and escape her scrutiny. In this form he wouldn't pick up communications, either. It might have something to do with his nanobots, he supposed, and it was easy to abuse in his favor.

He knew he'd catch hell for assigning Sombra babysitting duty, and Jack being _babysat_ , but he'd deal with their indignation later.  
  
  
  
  
Creeping through the cracks under the exterior door and onto the highest level of the church, Gabriel floated to the checkpoint. He hung back, observing that the coast was clear. Sombra and Jack were already in place. Huddled close together, they'd taken up positions by the roof's edge – Sombra on the tips of her toes and Jack down on one knee.

A digital atlas, presumably of the city and the transportation route of their incoming target, and several other active programs were open in front of her. Sombra's electronic nails tapped on a mixture of interfaces as she multitasked. Something similar glowed in front of Jack's helmet, albeit highlighted in red instead of purple and oblong in shape as opposed to her choice of octagons. Text scrolled and images flashed as they exchanged data between the two of them.

"Best case scenario is me getting within range of their servers and retrieving the information remotely, but if they're secured and resistant to outside influences like I suspect they are, I'll need direct access. Think you two can get me in?" Sombra asked, her eyes scanning across the many screens.

Jack was silent. Her eyes cut to him and she delivered a vicious prod to the shoulder with a pointed finger. "Are you paying attention to me? We need you focused! You _are_ up to this, right?"

" _Fine_ ," Jack said. It was unclear if he was replying to her initial question or to the state of his being. Knowing him like Gabriel did, it was probably both to cut out needless conversation.

Sombra clicked her tongue and said, "Mchaaah, I'm just checking." She planted her elbows on the tips of her knees so she could support her chin on the edge of her hands. "Especially since the _last_ instance you were able bodied didn't go so hot. We can't afford to let personal grievances screw this up for the rest of us. I have a reputation to keep, after all."

Once again refusing to respond, Jack turned his head away. Sombra waved her hand, all the windows with spreadsheets, diagrams, and photos breaking down into figments of ones and zeros before vanishing from sight completely. She bowed her head to get a better look at Jack's face, as if she could peer through the visor of his helmet. All she'd decipher is her reflection, but Sombra's eyes searched him, anyway.

"Look, don't tell Reaper I told you this, but I wanna clue you in on a little something. _Hypothetically_ , there might be some chatter originating from certain head honchos that pertain to the continuing status of a, shall we say, 'potential waste of funding' if it doesn't start showing a 'strong return'." Sombra's fingers formed air quotations at the appropriate breaks, along with a meaningfully, all-encompassing _look_ at Jack. Then more directly, she said, "And you know, Reaper has put a lot of stock into making sure you've gotten this far."

Gabriel tensed at the mention of his name, the nanites making up his current state going unnaturally still. He nearly interfered right then and there, but held himself in check as Sombra didn't elaborate much. "The least you can do is not waste all of his sacrifices because you're too stubborn to see the bigger picture here. _Trust me…_ in my experience people who refuse to cooperate don't have to worry about being associated with Talon for very long because they tend not to survive. Or accomplish their _agendas_. Comprendes?"

Jack rose to all six-foot-one of his complete height, to which Sombra remained crouched and she stared up at him expectantly. He seemed to war with himself, the mass under the sleeves of his coat shifting before Jack gave a full body shake to settle himself. Instead of openly acknowledging her remark, Jack asked, "And what will that warning cossst me?"

Resuming her normal, carefree demeanor, Sombra smiled and raised an index finger in the air. She said, "Nothing – _this time_. I think I like you, and everybody I like gets one freebie."

A counter on the bottom left of Jack's light display enlarged and started to flash as it reached a five minute marker. At its resurgence Sombra scowled, her gaze shifting every which way. "Where _is_ Reaper? The target is almost below us and he's about to miss it."

The red imagery in front of Jack's visor blinked out as he shut it off and tilted his head toward the roof access door. Whether he knew Gabriel was there or not it didn't matter, that was his cue to make an appearance. He billowed out into the open, his feet touching down while the rest of him strolled out of the dark cloud. Gabriel was fully formed by the time he joined the others.

"Hablando del Diablo," Sombra said, offering Gabriel a little finger wave.

Ignoring her antics, he reported, "I spotted the motorcade; all of them are marked as ZETA private transport. We're lucky they went with speed and not numbers – there's only a lead vehicle, two escorts around the target, and a rear rider. The roads won't be cleared, but there's room enough for us to work." Gabriel paused, then delivered his next comment toward Jack. "Think you're up for crashing the party _without_ drawing attention?"

Jack's answer was to loosen his neck, cracking it to the right and then to the left, prior to his stepping over the edge.

They watched as he slid down the tiles and leapt off the metal gutters. He landed on the next rooftop, his weight and the force of his fall enough to leave an impression. From his stooped position, he moved from building-to-building, and toward the first armored car.

"I think that's a blatant 'no'," Sombra said. She flicked her eyes towards him, looking bored, but her words were anything but disinterested. "Is this really such a good idea? It'll make for a long mission if papi and papa are going to be at odds all night."

"Don't," Gabriel said.

Her smirk from earlier returned, the expression stretched much wider and more mischievously. It could even be described as cruel with the way she added, "Que? Would you prefer _Gabe and Jacki—_ "

" _Go!_ " he commanded, cutting Sombra off before she uttered the last syllable. Sombra's laughter prefaced the activation of her invisibility tech. Her footsteps barely echoed on the way toward the exit door, it seeming to open and slam shut on its own.

Below, Jack had advanced on the convoy. He did a dead drop from the nearest roof and onto a nearby hover car. Using it as a springboard, he landed on the leading vehicle.

Jack slid across the hood. He reached inside to grab the driver through the open window. They'd foolishly lowered the glass to try and retaliate, since neither party could shoot through the reinforced glass. The driver hadn't accounted for Jack's superior strength as he used that very force to pull the driver out and fling them onto the sidewalk. They landed hard into a roadside rug stand.

The other armored vehicles came to a halt as the one Jack was on partially blocked the street. Security personnel piled out to assist. A few thrust open their side doors to use as shields and opened fire. More than one guard was equipped with reinforced greaves and handling what, Gabriel was surprised to see, resembled _pulse rifles_.

Shotguns in hand, Gabriel coalesced in front to draw most of their heavy fire. One of the guards cursed and ducked low, shouting into a walkie-talkie. The rest alternated taking potshots and reloading between Gabriel's heavy assault.

Finished knocking out the other person leading the motorcade, Jack sprinted to the larger of two escort vehicles. It was situated between them and the armored truck containing ZETA's research. Jack disappeared into the back after almost ripping the double doors clean off their hinges. There came a surprised shout, the hover truck wobbling in the air with sounds of rapid gunfire coming from inside. Jack's garbled, "We might have ssslight problem" came from nearby and echoed in Gabriel's earpiece.

"I'm kind of busy," Gabriel called back. He'd managed to come up behind one of the guards cowering behind their transport to put them in a chokehold. As the security officer made a valiant effort to break free, out of Gabriel’s peripheral vision he saw Jack go sailing out the rear of the escort vehicle, through the air, and slam into a lamppost. The fixture bent in half and lilted dangerously to the side. The light at the end sparked and blinked out.

The guard and Gabriel watched the spectacle, following it with the turn of their heads. At the treatment they both grimaced in sympathy. The guard went so far as to gurgle a pained ' _oooh_ ' on Jack's collision with the metal post. Gabriel's instinct to check on Jack lost only marginally to his need to keep the guard pinned. He rotated his entire body to follow the path Jack had taken, still retaining a firm hold on the guard, who had no choice but to turn with him.

A woman in a full body suit reminisce of a Svyatogor (albeit less fortified and obviously _smaller_ as it fit in the back of the armored unit) burst out of the hover truck. There were two sets of arms – one pair that her flesh ones slipped into and the other set controlled by the panels at her fingertips. The ends of the longer pair of arms were shaped like hammers and, as Jack had summarily demonstrated, looked like they'd hurt _very much_ to be hit with.

"You guys are _so_ fucked now," the guard in Gabriel's arms wheezed. He intensified his chokehold in earnest until they passed out.

" _Put down your weapons and surrender! The authorities have been notified and are on their way_ ," the woman demanded through the magnified speakers in her shoulders. Contrary to her own advice, the sledgehammer-like arms were propelled far above her head and ready to come crushing down.

"Okay."

Gabriel let both shotguns slip from his hands. The ease in which he complied seemed to throw her off. Before his weapons even hit the ground, Gabriel took advantage of her hesitation to materialize behind her. Another pair of shotguns were gripped in his hands, appearing from the same smoke as the rest of his form, and Gabriel alternated two shots into the hinge serving as the right knee of her battle exoskeleton.

She yelped in surprise as the mechanical leg buckled. One of the weaponized arms dropped to the ground and embedded itself in the concrete, while the other swung around to try and backhand him. Gabriel dodged. He let off another shot in the machine's left elbow to incapacitate the flailing arm.

Now practically immobile, Gabriel was able to grab hold of her armor and scale up. Planting a boot on her chest and the other on a shoulder, he tugged off her protective headgear to knock the woman out with a single punch to the face. In spite of him pulling back on the strike, blood spurted from her nose and her head snapped back. The rest of her body, along with the suit she was strapped to, collapsed backwards with the motion.

Gabriel sauntered onto the street before the exoskeleton shattered into various pieces when she hit the ground. Four gunmen cocked their weapons, surrounding Gabriel in a semi-circle and blocking the path of the armored truck. They must have regrouped while their compatriot kept him distracted. He flexed his fingers around the trigger of his shotguns as they billowed into his hands, readying to unload everything he had on them at once.

"Well, well, well. _This_ isn't very fair…" Gabriel drawled. "For you, I mean."

Gabriel brought both shotguns to bear. The security personnel stiffened, displaying differing states of confusion and alarm while twin spotlights poured over them. He aborted unleashing his attack to see over his shoulder; a silver Porsche was barreling right for them. The ZETA employees scattered. The hover car _increased_ in speed, but Gabriel held his ground. It retained its course up to where he'd been standing and sped off.

Gabriel blew in through the passenger side window that Jack had conveniently left open for him, reappearing in the front seat. At least Jack's acquaintance with the lamppost hadn't left him damaged or incapable of hotwiring an exceptionally fast, and _expensive_ , street legal racing car.

Within Jack's reach was a pulse rifle, lifted from one of the guards and jammed between the two seats on the center console. A black and yellow logo, with a stylized ‘H’ and ‘S’ for Helix Security International, were initialed along the side. It was a cheap knockoff compared to Jack's personalized version, but it looked like it would do in a pinch. The weapon was definitely a welcome improvement compared to the pistol and knife Jack had been outfitted with.

What those hacks were doing with a replica of Strike-Commander Morrison’s renown setpiece was troublesome. And what was _twice_ as troubling was how a global entity had been coerced into selling them to a private firm. Not that Gabriel was afraid of them – the employees tasked with using the advanced equipment would make for better mall caps than a deadly taskforce, but the upgrades had not been reported prior to their mission. Gabriel would have fancied _some_ sort of notice.

 _No matter_ , Gabriel decided, as all that remained were the two personnel in the armored truck. He’d deal with them the same as he’d done with their little friends, that is, _if_ they ever caught up with them.

"They're off course; this isn't the original route outlined in the hijacked itinerary. The team might have initiated a Plan B. It could be higher traffic, but a shorter path," Gabriel advised. Jack's visor was already lit up, no doubt confirming his supposition. Without warning, Jack ran a red light and swerved off the road to access a side alley, jostling Gabriel into a side panel. "Nrgh, eyes on the road!"

"Don't be a backssseat driver," Jack chided.

Grumbling, Gabriel occupied himself with contacting Sombra instead of Jack's erratic driving across multiple detours involving squares with water fountains and over marbled steps. Her absence from earlier hadn't gone unnoticed, nor was it _appreciated_. He radioed her, relaying that they were on the move and in pursuit of the target if she wished to join them at some point maybe.

Sombra still didn't respond.

Gabriel comm-ed her a second time. There wasn't even a blip of static on the other end. Either she was out of range, which was unlikely given the amount of money and high-tech equipment Talon devoted to their field agents, or Sombra was outright ignoring him.

" _Country roads, take me home, to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mama_ —"

Irritably, Gabriel cut to the satellite radio. He wasn't sure if the owner of the Porsche had already set it to country or if Jack was at fault, but in any event Gabriel pressed the touch screen harder than it was necessary to change the station. There were two verses screamed in heavy German from a metal rock band before Jack changed it back.

" _And driving down the road I get a feeling, that I should have been home yesterday_ —"

Gabriel tapped the screen again. An announcer blared from the speakers, updating listeners on a San Jose Sharks versus Detroit Red Wings hockey game. It was third period. The score was tied, two-to-two. There were only twenty seconds remaining in the game. The center for Detroit was taking a shot—

" _Take me home, down country roads. Take me home, down country roads._ "

His scandalized expression was covered by the bone mask, so it made sense that Gabriel demonstrated his frustration with the most _strangled_ whine he could muster. With just one hand on the wheel, Jack didn't glance away from the windshield as he swatted Gabriel's hand away from the radio controls when he made to return to the previous channel. In lieu of words, Jack pointed a finger at him in reprimand.

"Is this revenge for earlier?" Gabriel asked frankly. He'd hoped for Jack's repayment for lumping him with Sombra to occur much, _much_ later. Wishful thinking on Gabriel's part, he surmised. Of all the things he should have predicted it was Jack's swift and merciless retaliation.

"It'sss for you to concentrate on _that_ ," Jack said, indicating their target as it cut across the alleyway. Their stolen hover car burst out behind the armored truck, cutting off another vehicle in the process and exchanging silver with red Ferrari paint.

"Bullshit." Gabriel leaned out his window, limiting himself to a single shotgun. He took a wild pot shot at the target's flank. Popping a tire on his first attempt was unlikely given how heavily fortified the transport was. The noise and close contact was to make the driver nervous, as nervousness made people do _stupid_ mistakes.

"Ssso what?" Jack asked. The sharp crackle of his voice modulator intensified under his growing ire, cutting his words sharper and deeper. During their exchange Jack weaved in and around incoming traffic. Gabriel had to compensate for the jerky movements and now he was competing with one of the guards, who was armed with a handgun.

"You can't possibly be mad at me for wanting to watch your back," Gabriel said in-between exchanging fire and ducking passing vehicles.

Bluntly, Jack asked, "And who'sss watching yoursss?"

Fed up, Gabriel growled and flung his shotgun out on the street. Grabbing the pulse rifle Jack had lifted off a security guard, he used both hands and the butt of his shoulder to keep his aim steady. He fired low, grunting in annoyance rather than discomfort at the kickback. While a pale imitation of Jack's personal model, it was apparent why the guards who'd carried this type of gun wore reinforced braces. The pulse shot hit the broad side of the armored truck, the driver veering into a side street to avoid the next shot.

Rather than continue their discussion, Gabriel noted the time. He took the opportunity to change the subject. "Our window is closing. We have to hurry!"

"Ssseatbelt," Jack warned, with not enough of a chance for Gabriel to _heed_ him. Jack increased the thrust of the propulsion system, cranked the wheel, and shifted gears. The Porsche was sent into a hairpin turn, sliding around the corner. Gabriel sunk his claws into the upholstery to prevent from bouncing around as Jack pulled the same maneuver, maintaining their high speeds to gain on their target.

" _Must you_ relive your drag racing days?" Gabriel asked, gritting his teeth. Without meaning to, he resorted to another, albeit older, argument.

"Never got caught," Jack helpfully reminded him – as if it was in any way _pertinent_ to justifying his stealing of a high-end sports vehicle and participating in a fast-paced car chase.

"This isn't some backwards dirt road for you to joyride!"

"No, not asss much fun," he lamented. Gabriel knew better than to relax; there was not a chance in hell that Jack would share his sentiments in any way. This was proven true soon enough. "But I can ussse one trick."

Snapping his wrist, Jack accessed the sixth gear. The front bumper of their hover car threatened to collide with the backend of their target as they cruised upwards of two-hundred miles per hour. Gabriel was led to believe Jack intended to rear end the other vehicle and nudge them into a vulnerable position, however, Jack wrenched on the wheel and came up beside the armored truck. Gabriel whipped his head around, hands now clutching the backrests of their seats, and watched them steadily surpass the transport.

"You can't be serious," he deadpanned. Even with Jack's face obscured, he could just _envision_ the look Jack was wearing. His unorthodox planning always put such a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Bail out," Jack said, the tone of his voice conveying the same sentiment as his grin would have. In the following moment Jack had both hands on the steering wheel. The car kicked up dust and other debris under the propulsion wheels as their hover car swerved in such a way that it stopped horizontally across the road and blocked both lanes of traffic.

The armored car collided head-on with their Porsche right after.

Time seemed to slow down as Jack transferred his grip to the frame of the side window and curled his feet up under his body. He kicked out, catching Gabriel in the chest and propelling him out the opposite window – all while using the thrust to jump out of the driver's side.

Gabriel's nanites swirled agitatedly around Jack's kneeling form before he reverted next to him. They watched the unwinding results of the two vehicles sliding a short ways, and come to a screeching halt. The stolen hover car completely crumpled under the weight and might of the reinforced truck, so it came as no shock when something blew up. Plumbs of thick smoke originated from the engine of the sports hover car and then fire erupted from underneath the hood.

 _Not feeling vindictive my ass_ , Gabriel thought drily. The boot prints on his chest armor were evidence to Jack's contrary claims. Tossing the pulse rifle he'd snagged on his way out of the car to Jack, he said, "And _this_ is exactly why I'm in charge of all the harebrained ideas around here."

Negative feedback originated from Jack's helmet, which Gabriel opted _not_ to deem as a scoff. Instead, he left Jack to check on the two guards and moved to the rear of the armored truck, disengaging the doors to access the cargo. Inside were three rows of servers, one on either side, and a single line down the middle. In the far corner was a locked metal cabinet and small terminal on a desk bolted to the floor.

Jack signaled that the security personnel were dealt with and he took up a position within Gabriel's sights. He stood vigilant, pulse rifle raised to shoulder level and sweeping along the street for activity. Trusting that Jack had the perimeter under surveillance, Gabriel attempted to hail Sombra again. He wasn't without experience, but in the privacy of his own mind he admitted she'd be a tad faster at this junction.

"Sombra, respond!" Gabriel snarled into their joint frequency. "Don't make me do your job for you, or _else…_ " He let the threat hang in the air.

A snap-crackle came over the airwaves, but there was no vindication in getting her attention. Several Spanish curses carried through, Sombra sounding breathless. Her words were jumbled in her haste, but 'Overwatch' was rather distinguishable.

"Relay that last message," Gabriel said.

" _What part of 'Overwatch is here' was too complicated for you?_ " Sombra said, this instance in clearly defined English agitation. Given how panicked she sounded, Gabriel let her snarky attitude slide.

"Who isss it?" Jack asked, at the same time Gabriel demanded, "What's your current position?"

" _You're about to find out_ ," she said in answer to both their questions. " _Get ready, I'm coming in hot!_ "

A translocator landed at Jack's feet from atop one of the surrounding buildings. He stared at the blinking light, the nozzle of his pulse rifle aimed toward it. In a blinding flash Sombra sprung out at him. Jack lurched, not expecting her sudden resurgence – like some kind of purple clad Jack-In-The-Box. The irony would have otherwise amused Gabriel if a glass window hadn't blown, Lena leaping out with her two pistols rapid firing.

Everyone scattered.

Sombra bolted behind the armored vehicle with Jack, who ducked and rolled away from Lena's pulse munitions. They hunkered there together, backs to the exterior of the truck. Jack had instinctively pressed a hand protectively across Sombra's middle. She snickered at his 'soccer mom' tendencies, Jack's arm retracting as if burned when he realized what he'd done.

Lena jumped and landed on the roof of the transport, interrupting their moment and offering a cheeky, "Ello gov'na" before resuming fire. In return, Sombra unleashed a whole clip back at her, missing each time she held down the trigger as Lena popped in and out of the time stream.

"Will _someone_ just stop her?" Gabriel snapped, peeking around the vehicle to witness the embarrassing spectacle, to which Sombra groused back, "What do you _think_ I've been trying to do this whole time?"

During the exchange, Jack stood contemplative. He was motionless while Lena ran circles around them, his rifle unused at his hip. When Lena next blinked, Jack backpedaled once and snapped out his arm to catch Lena during her spontaneous return to reality. She'd been mid-dash, and at the level of momentum she was at her pulse pistols went flying out of her hands when the rest of Lena came to a dead stop.

With one hand Jack slammed her to the ground on her front, stunning Lena long enough for him to slam his knife through the fabric of her jacket and pin her in place. For good measure, Jack planted a foot on her back and aimed his weapon at the glowing harness on her torso, although his finger wasn't on the trigger.

Gabriel watched him struggle to remain impartial in his treatment of Lena. Jack always was the beating heart at the center of everything. It's what made him such an integral component of their old squad during the middle of the Omnic Crisis, of his overseeing an organization whose intent on paper was to make the world a better, brighter place.

That's why, in Gabriel's experience (and to his eternal regret), a beating heart just meant it bled faster.

"Yield!" Using his no-nonsense commander voice, Jack ordered, " _Don't. Move._ "

To the contrary, Lena slid her chin along the asphalt to sulk up at him. Jack pressed his gun closer to the chronal accelerator. None of them knew if Lena was faster than a speeding pulse shot, but from the way she remained in place maybe Lena didn't know, either, and wasn't willing to test it tonight.

"Way to make the rest of us look bad, viejo," Sombra said, the hand holding her MP resting on her cocked hip. "I've been trying to delay Miss Speedy Gonzales here since we started this gig!"

"Might've succeeded if ya could hit somethin' smaller than the Thames," Lena suggested.

" _Enough_ ," Gabriel said, wanting to prevent the argument that Lena was trying to instigate and distract them with. Having a member of the recalled Overwatch in their midst had Gabriel on edge; there'd been no rumors of vigilante activity in the area. If ZETA had hired one of them _on top of_ the advanced arms group they'd encountered earlier, then there was more to this assignment than anyone had let on.

He made a mental note to sic Sombra after the company and have her dig deeper. It wouldn't be hard, given her tendency to enjoy puzzles by unraveling them with the same tenacity as a bulldozer. It'd keep Sombra occupied and out of his way, if nothing else.

In the interim, there were too many variables at present, too many questions unanswered, too many _coincidences_ to just be circumstantial. And Gabriel wanted his team gone before it became FUBAR.

"Let's hurry it up and get what we came for—" Gabriel's head snapped up as he spotted movement on a nearby roof. It was a small glint in the dim lighting – maybe the glare off a belt buckle, a hat band, or the muzzle of a revolver as a cowboy took deadly aim. Gabriel's body burst apart as he raced to Jesse's vantage point, grabbing him by the wrist and shoving his gun into the air.

It was too late; Jesse had already let loose a bullet.

Still holding Jesse in place, Gabriel whirled around to see where the shot had landed. It'd hit Jack's helmet, shattering a huge chunk of it. He had a moment to see pale skin, silver hair, a blue-iris narrow to a slit in red sclera as it was exposed before Jack let out a strangled, _agonized_ scream. A gloved hand flew up to his head and clutched the opening as flecks like paper and vapor billowed out.

Below, Lena startled and tore her jacket on Jack's knife in her efforts to scramble away. It's unclear if she intended to help or take advantage of the situation because Sombra sprung into action. A neon electromagnetic field detonated as she activated her EMP, disorientating Lena's own device. Sombra latched onto Jack, the both of them disappearing as she extended her camouflage and enshrouded him, too.

That just left Jesse.

As difficult as it was, Gabriel didn't have the _convenience_ to hesitate, or suffer sentiment, as he raised his right gauntlet and brought it straight down. The spikes on the outside sliced through Jesse's prosthetic arm, severing it clean off. Removing the limb wouldn't stop Jesse, but it _would_ hamper his stability and efficiency enough to give them an advantage. The other man cursed something fierce at the treatment. He swung the hilt of his revolver, intending to whip Gabriel across the face, but he was already fading into a wraith.

He coasted the city until he reached a back alley, where Gabriel could safely resume his solid state and radio Sombra. She didn't reply in so many words – his bangle chimed in response and Gabriel turned over his wrist. A tiny lens on the underside lit up and displayed a holographic homing beacon that pinpointed her, and subsequently Jack's, location. After memorizing the way he switched it off and reverted to his nanobots, combing the streets until he found them.

Jack was hunched against a wall, bent far enough inward that Sombra towered over him. She'd curled an arm around his neck and shoulders, helping to support the rest of him. Underneath Jack's coat and compression suit it looked as if he was crawling with hundreds of coils, his body about to rupture apart. A disturbing rasping sound originated from his helmet, broadcasting Jack's labored breathing.

Touching down, smoke trailed after Gabriel as he didn't completely transform back. He stormed towards them; at the abrupt entrance Sombra's gun digitized into her free hand. It came up to unload in Gabriel's heart before it ever registered that it was _him_ and not a threat. Without faltering Gabriel brushed the machine pistol aside and crowded in close.

One of them had dropped a biotic emitter, its healing aura washing over Gabriel as soon as he entered its effect radius. Gabriel had bristled on Angela’s behalf when he’d discovered that Talon had reverse engineered the tech for their own forces, but he was grateful for whatever aid it could provide Jack _now_.

"Show me," Gabriel said tersely, when all he wanted was to be gentle. To compensate for the angry tone he demonstrated with his touch instead, the metal tips of his gloves dissolving prior to his gripping the 'jawline' of Jack's headgear.

Gabriel tilted his head upward to examine him. Where the helmet had fractured was an opaque barrier. It was densely layered, like scales overlapping each other, but felt brittle as Gabriel ran the pad of his thumb across the surface.

"We need to retreat."

"What?" Sombra said, looking stricken at Gabriel's declaration. Likewise, Jack went rigid under his hold.

"Contact our evac team and get Venom to the chamber onboard the carrier jet," Gabriel clarified.

Jack was already shaking his head, but Sombra was the one who said, " _Someone_ has to complete the objective – no matter what." Her gaze was accusatory, likely having predicted Gabriel's upcoming, _idiotic_ suggestion. The both of them had obviously guessed, and they'd be right.

"Leave it to me," Gabriel promised. Jack reached for him, but his glove passed through a black cloud as Gabriel drifted toward the armored truck.  
  
  
  
  
The site was deserted. Local police hadn't made it to the scene yet; Gabriel assumed they were too wrapped up in clearing up the mess they'd made of the streets elsewhere to investigate the payload. Neither Lena nor Jesse were present, hopefully having fled once they'd assumed the threat Talon had posed was 'neutralized'.

All the same, Gabriel went from shadow-to-shadow, melding with the darkness generated by nearby structures or the hover cars parked on the road. Pressing close to the exterior of his target, he scanned the area before he crept inside. Gabriel made his way to the rear where he'd found the desk and cabinet previously.

"H-hold it right there!" Gabriel froze, inclining his head to see that one of the released security guards had tucked themselves into the opposite corner. Their compatriot had been dragged up against the wall where the guard had propped her, still unconscious. The man pointed their handgun at Gabriel, but his hands shook. "I don't know who you are, but stay where you are."

 _Where the fuck did ZETA find these morons?_ Gabriel wondered. The company had obviously anticipated a threat and spent quite a bit of money to ward off would-be-thieves. The woman with the military-grade exoskeleton and the security personnel with simplified pulse rifles were proof of that, but Talon grunts were of a higher standard than the clowns he'd dealt with tonight. It was starting to get insulting.

"Do you even know how to _use_ that thing?" Gabriel asked, slinking closer.

"I said don't get any closer! I'll, I'll shoot."

"How about you be a good little boy and hand over the toy gun, and I'll consider not snapping your neck," he promised, which must not have struck the guard as a sweet enough deal because he pulled the trigger. Gabriel ducked as the bullet whizzed past, ricocheted off the metal wall, hit the ceiling, bounced off the floor between Gabriel's feet, and embedded itself in the person's forehead. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

Standing in incompressible shock, Gabriel needed a moment to process that what just happened… _happened._ He looked at the other guard, still sleeping unawares, then back at the cooling body on the floor. Shrugging to himself, Gabriel was never one to let a soul go to waste and he absorbed it before resuming his task.

In his hand, Gabriel summoned a black, cylindrical device that he stuck to the terminal on the desk. He booted the computer on, activating each server one at a time so that the research stored on them was cracked and then downloaded to the data cache. Sombra would have this part done and sent everything directly by now, but Gabriel was forced to do it the tedious, old-fashioned way.

As he watched the screen and its loading bar increase, Gabriel noticed something else. In the background bits and pieces of the information blipped across the screen. Parts of blueprints, scientific formulas, and jargon that _didn't_ correlate with the perimeters he'd gleaned prior to the mission had him reconsidering.

If Jack were here he'd have a better grasp of what's listed and be able to make more sense of it, but Gabriel deciphered enough to know that none of this was about a _constructive_ device. Not in the sense the halfwits in Talon's intel division had assumed. It read closer to a development in a biological, rather than an architectural, field.

Turning away from the computer, he really _looked_ at the metal cabinet. There was a simple dead bolt securing the doors. Gabriel rested his palm overtop it, small wisps of his nanobots releasing inside to loosen the tumblers and pick the lock.

Peering inside revealed a steel briefcase; he grabbed it by the handle and laid it across the empty space on the desk. Gabriel flipped the latches and opened it to reveal a large, glass canister. Inside the tube was filled with teal particles that shifted and shimmered. They were unlike any nanites he'd ever seen.

Someone was watching him.

Gabriel sensed the incoming projectile before the soft humming could alert him. The shuriken nicked the hem of his hood as it sliced through the air and sunk itself into the metal wall. The incision smoked and blurred, then the material of Gabriel's jacket restored itself.

At the entrance of the vehicle was Genji, the green glow of his indicator lights casting his body armor in shadow. He's furious – Gabriel can't see his face, but he remembered how to read the man's body language well enough. Every inch of him was drawn taut and emitting murderous intent.

It was then that Gabriel recalled how he was standing near a data mining cache currently in the middle of stealing corporate secrets, holding the prototype of said research in his hand, with one dead body and another unconscious just a few feet away. He also remembered the part about cutting off Jesse's arm.

Things weren't looking too promising for Gabriel.

"Any chance you want to do this the easy way?" Gabriel asked.

Genji slid his sword free of its sheath.

"Hard it is," he said, resigned.

Prior to their parting ways, Genji had been angry then, too. Since his initial stint with Overwatch and Blackwatch, turned out Genji bad become a _much_ bigger threat. The way he charged at Gabriel was precise, his movements controlled.

But that translated to making him more predictable.

With the canister still in hand, Gabriel melted to the floor. Overhead, Genji rushed by harmlessly. Gabriel skirted underneath servers and zigzagged around the shuriken that rained down on him.

Once he reached the outside and was in the open, Gabriel reformed with a weapon in each hand. He fired off double shots, Genji deflecting the worst of the spray and ignoring the rest that pinged his prosthetics to keep at him. Gabriel swayed out of the way of one slash from Genji's sword, then two. The sharpened edge nearly sliced along his ribcage and hip. On the third swipe Genji caught Gabriel in the shoulder, shredding leather and Kevlar like it was nothing.

"Genji!"

 _Sloppy_ , Gabriel determined as Lena called out to their friend in alarm, giving away their position. She was held stationary as she helped Jesse down a set of steps, offering her shoulders for his support and clutching the rest of his prosthetic under her arm. Jesse used his remaining hand to tear off his entire string of flashbangs and toss them in their direction, but Gabriel had noticed the slight.

He fazed his upper body. The grenades went through Gabriel's chest without triggering. In turn, Genji dodged and avoided being the one to get stunned. The projectiles sailed into the armored truck. His guns remained solid, allowing Gabriel to refocus his aim and fire at the three flashbangs simultaneously. The explosion unleashed a chain reaction that destroyed the servers, rendering the machines nothing more than a pile of useless computer parts and liquid plastic.

Gabriel didn't stick around after that, leaving the Overwatch agents to worry about saving the remaining guard or evading suspicion. The destruction of ZETA's goods were within acceptable parameters of the mission. Despite Jesse's limitation, Gabriel's odds were three against one and he wasn't in the mood to push his luck.

Besides, there was someone waiting for him on the carrier jet back to base that he was intent on looking after.

Sombra greeted him when Gabriel made his way up the gangway leading to the rest of the aircraft. As soon as he stepped foot on the evac transport she slammed her fist on the button to trigger the automatic lift, the platform raising at his back, while her other hand tapped her earwig to contact the pilot and confirm liftoff.

That settled, Sombra eyed him. "Well?"

"Target obliterated."

Throwing her hands up, she said, "Are you serious? All that information… _poof!_ You realize you may have set even yourself back a decade, right? Nanobots are kind of _your_ thing, too, no matter their purpose."

"…Irrelevant," Gabriel said. He maintained his pace as he headed toward the rear corner of the jet, coattails swishing around his ankles. Sombra scurried after him.

"I secured Venom inside, as you regulated," she explained without prompting, although her wording was telling. Sombra hadn't said that they'd made it onboard in time for Jack to be considered _okay_. Not that Gabriel would have taken her assurances at face value; he'd trust his own senses and nothing less.

The chamber was shoved out of the way and linked directly into the power supply of the aircraft. It was made of industrial-grade steel, painted in a gray primer, and welded tight. There was only one way in and out, with the door sporting a single port window the size of a basketball.

It was misty inside, like a thick fog had filled the entire cavity. Although it was difficult to tell, Gabriel thought he identified dark fabric in a heap on the floor. Gabriel placed his hands against the glass, fingers scraping and lingering in place. He could have sworn some condensation formed in reaction to where he touched.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Gabriel used the communications device in his mask to contact Talon headquarters. It clicked as the long distance call connected.

" _Banshee_ ," came Moira's clipped greeting, her voice ringing in his head.

"I've got a situation," Gabriel said, equally to the point.

Unlike him, Moira's sigh was immediate and drawn out. Without needing an explanation, she said, " _I'll go ahead and prepare the goats for our dear subject's arrival, then._ " Not bothering with a farewell, the line went dead.

That settled, Gabriel regarded Sombra, who hadn’t left his side. She’d pressed in close, wanting to peer through the observation window, and risen to the tips of her toes. To get a better look inside she pressed her hand against the glass and squinted. Gabriel would have raised an eyebrow at her close proximity and nosiness, but there was more pressing issues to address.

“Sombra—”

“I know what you’re going to say.” She retained her stance up until she gave up on trying to identify anything inside the chamber, her heels dropping to the floor. “You want me to find out what was with our ‘uninvited guests’, right? Luckily for you, I was wondering the same thing and I was able to do some investigating while you were busy being a pinche—”

“Get to the point,” Gabriel said.

Nonplussed, Sombra continued, “Well, let’s just say certain individuals weren’t entirely _forthcoming_ with us pre-op…or maybe they were, in a manner of speaking. When the council said ‘field test’ they really meant _field test._ ”

“Oh?”

“I compiled a list,” Sombra said cheekily. She raised a hand, fingers up so that a screen small enough to fit in the cup of her hand showcased a set of names. “A _blacklist_ , if you know what _I_ mean. Nobody blindsides us and gets away with it, right?”

Gabriel reached out, ‘snagging’ the computerized list to examine it closer. The file floated above the tips of his claws before blinking out, transferring to his HUD for future reference.

“No, they _don’t._ Not for long,” he agreed.  
  
  
  
  
Auto J-A22 stood alone in place of Jene Park upon Gabriel's entrance to the meeting room. It wasn't stated, but after the fiasco that was their mission it wouldn't surprise Gabriel if she was in the middle of some damage control. On his return flight there had been no mention of destruction to private property, corporate espionage, rogue individuals being sighted – not _anything_ to do with Talon's recent involvement, ZETA, or Overwatch, which could be attributed to Jene's expertise. In doing what she did best, if any report _did_ miraculously pop up it'd be swept under the radar within the hour.

In front of Auto J-A22 were holographic images, their edges neon blue or red with various camera angles of the action in Venice. The display stemmed from the inconspicuous watch on his wrist. The evidence could be attributed to Sombra as she wasn't present in any of the photos, and Gabriel didn't recognize all of the locations in the pictures but he _did_ notice Lena's frequency in those shots.

With the visual aids and Gabriel's input the debrief was to the point, although Auto J-A22 was thorough. That’s why it was strange, when the subject of ZETA’s particular safety measures and the unexpected presence of Overwatch came up, how blasé Auto J-A22 acted. _If I didn’t know better_ , Gabriel hinted, _I might assume certain details were deliberately omitted from the dossier. Which would be unfortunate for the continued survival of whoever considered that course of action wise since shotgun blasts to the chest cavity tended to be fatal._

Omnics were incapable of facial expression, but the stuttered explanation was evidence enough of the ploy. Auto J-A22 assured him the incident would be ‘investigated’ by other members of his staff and such an occurrence would not happen again, which was a bold faced lie if Gabriel ever heard one. Members such as him, Sombra, or even Jack were far from the realm of judgement, and he’d predict more reviews to follow.

Not that Gabriel wasn’t _vindicated_ at relaying the message. Let the higher ups sweat a little, wondering late at night if he was onto them and what might come of it. It was satisfying to turn the tables a little, especially if it got the council off his ass for a time.  

"It is unfortunate that you couldn't recover any intel. We might have benefitted from the energy aspects of their studies," Auto J-A22 droned onward, although their tone wasn't remorseful to backup their claims. They began ticking off boxes one-by-one, intent on putting distance between them after Gabriel’s veiled threat. "Still, our representative at Vishkar will be pleased to hear their contracts are secured. ZETA will be setback decades and unable to complete Ops by the required deadline, all but assuring Vishkar's position within the market. Thanks in part to you they can begin bidding for next year's Quebec venture in earnest."

Gabriel flicked his hand in a 'you are welcome' gesture and turned to leave, taking the hint that his involvement was ended. As he reached the door, however, Auto J-A22 spoke up. "You should know, those in power are pleased by the showing of your agent. With a little more conditioning, they're confident that he could be Talon's next best asset."

Resting on his elbow, the lower half of Auto J-A22's face was obscured by their hand as they stared at one, lone holoscreen. It depicted Jack in his full uniform sideswiping Lena with ease and containing her. The implication of the omnic's meaning didn't go unnoticed by Gabriel.

The doors automatically slid closed behind him and Gabriel let the scene be blocked off. It helped conceal him, too, as smoke billowed off his back, shoulders, and jacket in plums that were cut-off by the doors. Some of it had escaped into the room, but it was unavoidable as it took Gabriel a solid minute to reign in his nanites.

His emotions under control, Gabriel hastened to Moira's lab. During his absence Moira's SMART board had been replaced with drop-down screens typical of a hospital, each depicting a separate aspect of the human condition. The display furthest to the left had a generic full-body outline, the picture faded and dark, but beside it were some active vitals. Another depicted scans of a skull with a massive hole in it, dated a couple hours ago. It didn't take Gabriel much to assume what _that_ picture was about.

At her workstation, Moira's desk was cluttered with empty and half-finished mugs of coffee. Most had gone cold if the lack of steam emanating from the cups was anything to go by. Used wrappers for protein bars and candy alike were mixed in with the drinks, along with a short stack of microwavable dinners.

Her computer screen was filled with great big walls of text, the context resembling that of a health record, although Gabriel was unsure if it was an old document or just generated. Whatever was in it had Moira massaging her temples. She didn't deign to divert her attention from reading as she gave him a bland, "Reyes" in salutation.

Resorting to last names – now that was a mood Gabriel could work with. Skipping the pleasantries, he ambled to her desk and asked, "How is he?"

"Aside from going against the single bit of advice I had to offer concerning his _highly specialized suit_ and earning himself a copious GSW to the frontal lobe?" Moira asked, her voice lowered at the level of vicious sarcasm she'd laced in every syllable. "At Venom's current rate of energy consumption he'll be lucky to have resumed his solid state by the end of the month. That is, of course, assuming he reacts positively to the treatments."

At last, Moira sent him a withering look. "Treatments that could be improved upon if I had a more generalized idea _who_ , exactly, I am dealing with. Direct access to personnel files would be a splendid start, if I do say so."

Gabriel didn't even pretend to budge in granting her a clue as to Jack's identity. She'd been needling him since day one to her patient's true name. Gabriel wasn't ignorant enough to ignore the possibility that Moira suspected who she was treating, but that didn't cancel out the fact she does not, and will not _ever_ , be privy to Jack's records. What wasn't destroyed in years past was going to die with the both of them, as far as Gabriel was concerned.

Instead, he segued to a broader topic. "You said he was getting better."

The skin around Moira's eyes pinched, the only indication for how upset she was. It pronounced the slight discoloration under her eyes, the soft bruising standing out on her pale skin. She grabbed a mug containing the most caffeine, sliding it closer to grasp with the hand marred by distinct, purple veins.

Against the white cup her longer nails stood out menacingly, scraping its surface and that of the desk. Gabriel had witnessed her cutting them on a weekly basis, but whatever granted her the ability to absorb people's essence must have mutated their growth, as they seemed to always grow back the same length over the course of a couple days. Moira idly tapped one of them now as she formulated her response.

He rested his hip against the edge of the workstation, arms crossed, and waited. Watching the many screens depicting Jack's medical readouts, it was easy to remember back to the last time they'd been in this position.  
  
  
_Gabriel hadn't been inside Talon long enough to be sworn in to their major schemes, but he'd gleaned enough to discover the location of the organization's next big hit. The Overwatch base in Switzerland was marked. Nothing pertaining to the full scope of their plans was apparent – it could be an assassination, an ambush, or any other number of attacks._

 _He had no choice but to move early and, lest Gabriel be intercepted, forewent transmitted communications to land unannounced on that day. Gabriel was lucky to arrive on site in time to reach Jack, who was already adorned in his training armor and toting his pulse rifle at the shooting range. It was supposed to make things_ simpler _, the both of them outfitted for war and together like the good ole' days. Even with their teams scattered across the globe – some banished intentionally, others disappearing of their own accord, the rest out of harm's way – the two of them were a force to be reckoned with._

_They moved in unison through the building, Jack inputting orders into his eyepiece and readying an evacuation. Overhead, sirens blared and emergency lights went off. The doors in front of them slammed shut and sealed airtight._

_It was so sudden that Gabriel bumped into the set of locked doors. He sent a bewildered look in Jack's direction, who only shook his head in equally wide-eyed panic. "This isn't right, I haven't entered the codes for escape protocols yet!"_

_Rather than being able to flee, the whole place was on lockdown and everyone there was trapped._  
  
  
For once, Moira put her spiel into terms Gabriel was willing to sit through. "What made your genetics ultimately unique and malleable is what's killing him. There are similar markers in both your DNA, ones that I would attribute to his increased durability and resilience, but in all else his physiology is just not equipped to process the contamination. His body is rejecting the same methods I used to counteract the worst of your condition.

"It will be just as arduous, if not more so than before, to recuperate this round. If his actions continue to result in damages of this caliber, it will take longer between sessions to recover and – put simply – he will only become sicker with each dose. At best, what I am doing now is to stall. Venom is running on the equivalency of life support."  
  
  
_Gabriel rammed his shoulders into the doors. His override codes hadn't reversed the lockdown, and neither had Jack's. While he slammed the bulk of his muscle into the steel doors, resulting in nothing more than dents, in the background Gabriel heard Jack frantically calling into his headset. The other man's fingers were pressed to the side, flipping channels and trying different sources. The names of his head of security, technical support, visiting dignitaries, even his_ secretaries _were paged._

_The last, and the softest, of Jack's hail of, "Athena…?" had Gabriel cease in his efforts to pry the doors apart. He turned to regard Jack, who hesitated in raising his head to shake it in the negative. Whatever Talon had done, they'd not only barred the entire base, but all access to the outside world. Their communications network, or at the very least inside Overwatch HQ, were dead – leaving them stranded._

_Jack stared imploringly at him with those soulful eyes of his, as if to say 'we had a good run of it, didn't we?' In the face of his resignation, Gabriel was mounting fury, righteous anger, pure and unadulterated spite._  
  
  
"Ironic, isn't it? How what can sustain a few can so readily destroy," Moira mused, her stare as far off as Gabriel's thoughts. She seemed to be talking to herself. "Or tragic, perhaps. I can never much distinguish the two. Literary pursuits were some of my weakest points at university."

Her gaze lowered, lingering on her own hand now. The pronounced veins in her hand bulged as she flexed each finger. "Woe are the sacrifices that must be made to achieve greatness, hm?"  
  
  
_At the first rumblings under their feet and above their heads, Gabriel's tumult feelings narrowed to a distinct finale._

_Talon had taken Gérard and Amélie. Talon had taken Ana. Talon had taken all their friends, their families – their very love, spirit, and reputation away to squander it into dust._

_No goddamn way, Gabriel decided, was Talon going to take his Jackie away, too._

_In-between the moment of Jack breathing Gabriel's name and concentrated fire collapsing overtop them, Gabriel threw himself at Jack. His body was already emitting smoke as he enveloped Jack in his arms, and Gabriel did his best to shield him from the worst of the ensuing explosion._

_When Gabriel came to, him and Jack weren't the same anymore._  
  
  
Shaking herself, Moira straightened in her seat as she came back to the present. She turned her attention to the computer waiting in front of her.

"No matter; I have been at this junction before, and you are proof that a cohesive stability is possible. I will attempt alternative coding, which may counteract some of the most adverse effects of the nanomachine poisoning.

“Although, without further revision it's unclear how much such a breakthrough could resolve and what may worsen…" Moira trailed off, the determination that had replaced her wariness fading quickly to frustration. She was not a woman prone to accepting defeat lightly. Her drive to possess all solutions was Moira's greatest strength _and_ her greatest weakness.  
  
  
_Gabriel stumble-dragged-coasted his way out of the rubble, smoky bits and pieces of himself mingling with the ashes in the air. What remained of Jack was carried in his arms. Neither of them were recognizable as they'd been, Jack moreso than him, despite his best endeavors. Their uniforms were in tatters and Jack was bleeding massively from lacerations on his face._

_Placing one foot in front of the other, Gabriel laboriously distanced them from the wreckage. Screaming or cries for help should have resonated in the mountains, or Overwatch aids scrambling in recovery efforts, or emergency responders swarming the area. There were none._

_When Gabriel made it to the far reaches of the ruined Swiss base he collapsed on his knees, Jack's weight wearing down on his thinning form. He just needed a breather, though, a moment to collect himself – metaphorically and physically. Gabriel's frame was fraying, and to his horror it appeared as if Jack's was, too. Softly,_ shakily _, Gabriel brushed his knuckles along Jack's cheekbone to clear some of the blood. His hand blurred on contact and Jack's skin seemed to evaporate._

_"Come on… Pull yourself together," Gabriel said, the joke falling flat on deaf ears._

_He averted his gaze as a carrier jet approached, its engines kicking up snow and billowing white around them. Gabriel's lip curled at the Talon logo adorning the side of the aircraft. The expression fell off as he looked at Jack, going so far as to press their foreheads together. He practically breathed Jack in as he said, "If you can hear me, just…follow my lead a little longer. I'll fix this. That's a promise."_

_(Starting with sucking the souls out of every. single. individual. on that plane.)_  
  
  
Gabriel raised his hand, bits of smoke spiraling around his fingertips and coming together to recreate a glass canister containing teal nanites. Holding it delicately between his claws, he turned it this way and that to inspect it. "That's what I always admired about you, O'Deorain. I can count on you to put the science and the facts first, and the political bullshit second."

Moira did a double-take, her eyes widening and becoming laser focused on the object he held. She followed the gesture of Gabriel setting the container down beside his hip, on the corner of her desk.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

While staring at the prototype, Moira said, “I may have a vague idea, yes."

"Then I believe you know what I need you to do with it."

"Of course," she said. Using her not-infected hand to retrieve it, the nanites then casted a rippling, cool glow along her face.

"And we agree that none of this ever took place," Gabriel said, his body losing its shape and drifting to the floor, allowing him to travel out of her labs unseen. Moira didn't reply as she necked a whole mug of coffee and stood abruptly from her chair, sending it rolling across the floor and smacking into a nearby workstation. She hurried about, preparing her tools and specialized equipment.

Gabriel didn't worry as he went to go stand vigilance, confident that everything would be taken care of. He knew that it's too late for him, but Jack…he'll soldier on, if given the chance. The other man has always persevered, and Gabriel would see that he does and do _anything_ to set matters right. He'd get Moira whatever she needed and backstab anyone to do it, if it meant Jack regained a semblance of his previous existence and avenge their loved ones.

Jackie could trust him that much.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations** :   
> Comprendes? = Understand?  
> Hablando del Diablo = Speak of the Devil  
> Papi = (slang) Daddy  
> Que? = What?  
> Viejo = (slang) Old man  
> Pinche = (slang) Fucking
> 
> A worthless easter egg that diehard Transformers fans might have recognized is Auto J-A22's name, which is supposed to resemble Auto(bot) Jazz - who is my all time favorite alien robot from Transformers! 
> 
> More worthless easter eggs: in the beginning when Gabriel is denied Widowmaker's assistance it's to imply she's getting geared up for the events in her ['Alive' video](https://youtu.be/U130wnpi-C0), which is why Lena leant herself well to being in Europe at the time of this fic. And also because the fandom will have to pry paternal!Jack to surrogate daughter!Lena from my cold, dead, decrepit hands. 
> 
> Another potential musical choice for the car radio during the chase scene was Britney Spear's Toxic, since who _doesn't_ like her songs? Some snakes are known for being VENOMOUS, or toxic, which would have played off the theme. I ultimately decided that, as I headcanon Jack to be a country music fan, he'd be into the classics. Spank Live did a fantastic cover of Country Roads for Fallout 76; I don't even go here and yet I have mad respect for that band. The name of the game may have weighed the song in my favor, too, for obvious reasons (even if Bethesda hasn't...aged...well). 
> 
> I went pretty fast and loose with the 'Gabe as a double-agent' theory first presented to me by Coelasquid, like, aaages ago on [here](http://coelasquid.tumblr.com/post/161569506468/concept). It was only one post, yet it's stuck with me forever. Fandom has since given the theory momentum, but I saw it on her Tumblr first and I wanted to ~~promote her every bit of content relating to Overwatch~~ at least mention my inspiration for my reasoning. Her thoughts and depictions of two characters as much in love as she is with her own husband got me through the hardest parts of writing this story, honest to god. 
> 
> I wouldn't take my presentation of it here too seriously, though. I did want to put a different spin on what events we've been made privy to thus far, even if it doesn't line up 100% with everything (especially as the timeline unfolds in the future). It was hard but a lot of _fun_ to play around in this sandbox, and I hope everyone enjoyed my take on it!
> 
> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content or [come say hi to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/snaurus)!


End file.
